


A Perfect Day for Ducks

by Kittyboo98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Ducks, Fluff, Grumpy Levi, M/M, Rain, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kittyboo98
Summary: Rainy days are perfect weather.... if you happen to be a duck ;)





	A Perfect Day for Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts), [gouguruheddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouguruheddo/gifts).



> This is just my feeble attempt to send a virtual hug to two of my favorite friends..

Levi glared at the scene projected through the large bedroom window beside his desk. He had gotten up this morning in hopes that he would be able to get some writing done on a few future projects but thanks to the shitty weather outside, he’d been sitting in front of a still blank screen for the past 30 minutes.

Levi felt no motivation as he took in the world outside drenched in drab shades of gray making everything appear almost monochromatic. He lifted his long forgotten mug of tea to his lips and grimaced when the now frigid liquid met his tongue. He uttered a low grown and set the mug back down a bit harshly, feeling too lazy to be bothered to reheat or make a fresh cup.

Levi swiveled his chair around and frowned at the empty bed. Erwin had risen earlier than him and had left a note that he had gone for a quick walk. He even drew a huge smiley face next to his name for added cheesiness. Levi knew that normally his husband would have waited for him but Erwin knew it would be a waste to ask for accompaniment in this foul weather.

The opening of the front door snapped Levi from his current brooding. He heard the sounds of Erwin shuffling about, the swoosh of him hanging up his raincoat and the thud of his boots hitting the tray in the foyer. He then heard the crinkling of a paper bag and humming that grew in volume as Erwin drew closer. Levi crossed his arms over his chest and renewed his scowl as he swiveled the chair back to face the desk again.

Moments later footsteps sounded behind him and a tray appeared next to his keyboard containing a fresh cup of his favorite Earl Grey blend and a chocolate croissant from the café down the street. “Good morning darling.” Erwin cooed as he placed a soft kiss upon raven hair.

“I wouldn’t call this a ‘good morning’, this weather has taken a massive dump on my mood, Erwin.” Levi grumbled.

Erwin chuckled. “That’s because you’re not a duck.”

Levi snapped his head up, a single brow quirked in disbelief of the current statement. “I think that’s pretty fucking obvious, Erwin. Thanks for pointing that out.” He replied, only to become more irritated when he met the large grin projected back at him. “I thought maybe the lack of feathers and webbed feet might have tipped you off.”

“I meant that this kind of weather would put a duck in a good mood because they like rain.” Erwin explained.

“That’s a load of bullshit. No one believes that’s true. Unless you happen to be a gullible idiot.” Levi teased with a smirk as he sipped his tea.

“Actually some scientists at Oxford once conducted a study to test that theory.” Erwin said as he bit into his doughnut.

Levi barked out a laugh. “What a fucking waste of funding.”

“That’s what the farmers said when they protested about the study.”

“How do you even know about this,?” Levi asked, now amused.

“I google things when I’m bored.” He shrugged. “It’s true that ducks are more active in the rain.” He retrieved his phone from his pocket, pressed some buttons, and then placed the phone on the desk.

Levi pressed play and a video started featuring a mother duck and her ducklings happily splashing around in a puddle. “When did you record this,?” He asked, unable to look away from the adorable image.

“This morning, in the parking lot.” Erwin grinned as a smile finally appeared on his grumpy husband’s face.

Levi felt his mood significantly improve as he replayed the video twice. The clouds in his mind parted and the ideas started to flow again. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you,?” He asked.

Erwin chuckled. “At least three times a day.”

“Well, I’m breaking the record today.” Levi replied and pulled Erwin down by his sweater vest. “I love you even more than ducks love rain.” He said as he kissed Erwin gently on the lips and smiled at the redness that bloomed across his husband’s cheeks.

 

 


End file.
